Kilas Mimpi
by Ichiro Vava
Summary: Aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang aneh. Dalam mimpiku aku bertemu seorang wanita cantik. Tapi sayang, kecantikannya tertutup oleh darah yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia meronta kepadaku. Tapi saat aku hampir mencapainya, dia justru menghilang../#NHTD8-2017/#Nightmare
1. Chapter 1

**KILAS MIMPI**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Story: Ichiro Vava

Warning: _AU, OOC, Typo_ , dan masih jauh dari sempurna

.

.

 **Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day 8th**

 **Prompt: Nightmare**

.

Happy Reading!

 _._

.

.

 **~SATU~**

 **.**

Mata terbuka lebar. Nafas tak beraturan. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Jantung terpompa tak karuan. Di tengah jarum jam dinding yang berhenti di angka dua dini hari lelaki itu terjaga. Ia tidak lapar. Tidak haus. Tidak pula mendapat panggilan alam. Pikirannya mengambang. Ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi aneh dan membingungkan. Membingungkan, karena ia tak bisa membedakan apakah itu mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk. Aneh, karena ia tak tahu apakah itu sebuah tanda atau hanya bunga tidur tanpa arti nyata.

Dalam mimpinya ia bertemu seorang gadis. Wajahnya bulat dengan mata lebar lentik, hidung bangir, dan bibir ranum sewarna mawar merah. Gadis itu cantik. Teramat cantik malah. Jika saja wajah dan gaun ungu yang membalut tubuh mungilnya tak berlumuran oleh darah.

Dalam mimpinya gadis itu berteriak. Tapi bagi lelaki itu, gadis itu sama sekali tak berteriak. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan sang gadis tengah merintih. Rintihan yang amat menyakitkan dan memilukan.

"Menma- _kun_.. T-tolong aku.."

.

.

Putih. Warna yang pertama kali mendominasi penglihatannya begitu ia membuka mata. Apakah ia ada di dunia lain? Atau.. mungkinkah ia sudah mati? Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri. Ia hanya bermimpi tadi. Bagaimana bisa mimpi membuatnya mati?

 _Plak.. Gyut.._

Ditampar dan dicubit pelan pipi tiga garisnya. Sakit. Aa.. itu tandanya ia tidak mati. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto masih hidup dari mimpi aneh yang selalu mengusik tidur kerbaunya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur. Ia tak jadi mati gara-gara mimpi.

"Huh.. mimpi itu lagi," diraihnya segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di meja samping ranjang. Dalam seteguk, cairan tanpa warna, bau, dan rasa itu sudah raib tanpa sisa.

"Aku harus menghubungi Shikamaru."

.

.

"Merepotkan.. Kau pikir aku ahli tafsir mimpi? Kenapa bertanya padaku?!" Shikamaru berdecak lalu menguap malas. Diambilnya sebatang rokok dan pemantik api dari saku celananya. Tak lama, kumpulan asap dari zat nikotin itu membumbung ke atas memenuhi udara.

"Kau kan jenius, Shikamaru.. Kau pandai menganalisa dan mengasumsikan sesuatu. Makanya aku bertanya padamu," tangan Naruto melambai kesana kemari, menghalau asap rokok yang bergerak terbang ke arahnya.

"Kau memimpikan hal yang sama hampir satu bulan. Dan gadis dalam mimpimu itu terus menyebut nama Menma. Apa kau tahu siapa itu Menma?" Shikamaru mulai menduga-duga.

"Mana aku tahu. Nama Menma di dunia ini banyak sekali. Aku juga belum pernah mengenal orang dengan nama Menma. Ck.. lagipula kenapa gadis itu terus mengangguku? Aku kan bukan Menma.." Naruto uring-uringan. Shikamaru memandang bosan. Kembali lelaki bersurai mirip nanas itu menerawang. Mencari lebih banyak kemungkinan tentang mimpi aneh sahabatnya.

"Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu atau masa lalu gadis itu? Coba kau bayangkan, gadis itu selalu hadir di mimpimu. Bisa saja dia ingin memberitahu sesuatu lewat dirimu,"

"Jangan bercanda, Shikamaru. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu,"

"Dasar.. Kalau begitu nanti kita coba temui Sasuke. Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu,"

"Hah? Kenapa Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya heran.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya dan ikuti saja. Kau mau mendapat jawaban, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias seperti anak anjing.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergilah.. Aku mau tidur dulu. Hoahhmmm..."

"Dasar tukang tidur!"

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar dua manusia yang duduk di hadapannya. Yang satu menyembunyikan wajah di balik lipatan tangannya alias tidur, yang satunya berbalik menatap dirinya penuh harap. Ia membuang nafas kasar. Lelah. Waktu menunjukan pukul dua belas siang. Tengah hari. Saatnya istirahat dan makan siang. Tapi semuanya harus ia tunda demi meladeni dua manusia menyebalkan itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau, Naruto.."

"Hehe.." sang pelaku menyengir kuda. Matanya melirik ke samping. Ditepuk pelan pundak lelaki yang tidur sambil duduk di sampingnya, "Hoi, Shikamaru.. bangun!"

"Hmm?" Shikamaru yang masih menampakan rupa bantal itu bergumam malas. Kepalanya terangkat pelan, dan ia menegakkan duduknya kembali.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam masalah kalian?" lelaki bermata jelaga itu bertanya.

"Ini bukan masalah kami. Tapi masalahnya Naruto.." ralat Shikamaru.

"Iya, iya.. Aku tahu. Tapi setiap Naruto mengalami masalah, kau pun juga ikut terlibat. Sekarang katakan apa masalahmu, Naruto.."

Naruto terlihat kikuk. Digaruk pelan helaian emasnya. Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Mimpi yang dialaminya bekangan ini membuatnya hampir gila. Hingga untuk bercerita pun ia kebingungan mencari kata-kata.

"Aku bermimpi. Dalam mimpiku itu aku bertemu seorang gadis yang tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Gadis itu selalu merintih dan meminta tolong padaku. Tangannya terulur minta digapai. Mungkin ia ingin aku menyelamatkannya. Tapi.. saat aku hampir berhasil menolongnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti magnet langsung menariknya-"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu?" potong Sasuke.

"Tentu saja gadis itu menghilang, dan aku langsung terbangun. Tapi.. sebelum ia menghilang, ia sempat menyebut nama 'Menma'.."

"Menma ya.." tangan Sasuke mengambil bolpoin lalu menulis sesuatu di lembaran buku kecilnya, "Ciri-ciri gadis itu?"

Naruto menggeleng tak pasti, "Entahlah.. yang aku ingat, kulitnya putih dan rambutnya bewarna biru gelap. Sisanya terlihat samar-samar.."

Sasuke bergumam pelan. Matanya bergulir ke atas, mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Aku pernah mendengar nama Menma dalam sebuah kasus yang diceritakan pamanku dulu. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali,"

"Benarkah? Kasus apa? dan apa hubungannya dengan gadis di mimpiku itu?" Naruto terlihat antusias. Binarnya seperti menemukan fatamorgana danau di tengah padang tandus kering. Walau belum pasti, setidaknya ia tahu ada titik terang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kasus itu mungkin terjadi sebelum aku menjadi polisi. Lagipula.. selama ini aku belum pernah menangani kasus yang berkaitan dengan orang bernama Menma. Sebentar, akan kucarikan datanya," Sasuke mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mejanya. Komputer ia nyalakan. Sementara menunggu proses _loading_ , tangannya bergerilya membuka satu persatu laci meja dan tumpukan berkas-berkas. Terutama di bagian berkas lama.

"Ketemu!" seru Sasuke. Mendengarnya, dua laki-laki yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya ikut mendekat.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Uchiha. Kau memang dapat diandalkan," Shikamaru menyahut. Jujur, ia salut dengan ketelatenan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Walau dari luar Sasuke nampak dingin dan tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya dia begitu bertanggung jawab akan segala hal yang menyangkut pekerjaannya. Apalagi yang meminta bantuan adalah teman-teman dekatnya sendiri.

"Aku mau melihatnya, Sasuke!" Naruto hampir saja menyambar map bewarna hijau itu, namun kalah cepat dengan tangan gesit Sasuke yang menghindarinya.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto.. Di sini, kasus dengan nama Menma tidak hanya satu, tapi ada beberapa," Sasuke mulai membaca sekilas artikel kasus itu satu per satu, "Emm.. ada Furukawa Menma, Yamada Menma, Namikaze Menma, Natsuki Menma, kemudian Mikaze Menma, lalu Yoshida-"

"Sebentar.. kalau tidak salah, kau tadi menyebut nama 'Namikaze Menma'? Benar begitu?" interupsi Naruto.

"Iya. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama 'Namikaze'. Entah kapan, aku lupa. Boleh kulihat datanya?"

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerahkan berkas itu kepada Naruto. Naruto diikuti dengan Shikamaru membaca isi dokumen itu dari awal sampai akhir. Kasus kebakaran yang terjadi lima tahun lalu. Cukup lama memang. Di mana Namikaze Menma dan juga istrinya tewas dalam peristiwa kebakaran itu. Setelah diselidiki, rupanya itu bukanlah kebakaran biasa yang terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan, seperti konsleting listrik atau tabung gas bocor. Kebakaran itu memang disengaja. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang itu adalah pembunuhan berencana.

Saat Naruto tahu nama istri Namikaze Menma, ia langsung berhenti membaca. Tubuhnya terpaku dan matanya tak berkedip membaca dua baris kata yang tercetak di sana. Naruto teringat pernah mengenal nama itu, seolah ada yang mengetuk memorinya. Ingatannya terseret ke masa lampau. Tepatnya saat ia masih berada di taman kanak-kanak.

"Namikaze Hinata.."

Semakin tak percaya, matanya membola begitu melihat wajah dari sosok bernama Namikaze Hinata tersebut. Kembali ia teringat dengan mimpi yang selama ini mengusiknya. Keringat dingin mulai berkumpul di dahinya.

"Jadi, selama ini dia yang selalu hadir di mimpiku. Namikaze Hinata.."

Sekarang, tinggal mencari tahu alasan gadis itu selalu menghantuinya lewat mimpi.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

A/N:

Cerita ini aneh? Saya juga merasa begitu, haha.. #plakk. Nggak tahu dapat ide ini dari mana. Idenya muncul begitu aja begitu dikasih tahu ada event NHTD dan ada pilihan prompt-nya. Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kali saya ikut event NHTD. Sejujurnya saya nggak begitu suka nulis genre seperti ini, tapi yah.. hitung-hitung buat belajar. Maaf kalau masih ada banyak kekuarangan di sana-sana. Entah itu ceritanya yg gak nggak nyambung sama genrenya, alurnya aneh, dan lain-lain. Karena nggak ada manusia yg benar-benar sempurna

Kemungkinan akan saya buat jadi dua chapter. Pengennya dibuat jadi oneshoot, tapi rasanya kok rada aneh ya kalau saya pikir.

Sekian dari saya, _and Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day's 8th_!

Terima Kasih.

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

**KILAS MIMPI**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Story: Ichiro Vava

Warning: _AU, OOC, Typo_ , dan masih jauh dari sempurna

.

.

 **Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day 8th**

 **Prompt: Nightmare**

.

.

Happy Reading!

 _._

.

.

 **~DUA~**

 **.**

"Ya ampun.. di mana benda itu?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dahinya mengkerut, membentuk beberapa garis lipatan. Ia terlihat kalut dan frustasi.

Lemari pakaian, laci meja, kolong tempat tidur, hingga lipatan sofa sudah ia geledah semua. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Berapa kalipun mencari, ia tak kunjung menemukan. Seingatnya, ia tak sampai membuang benda itu karena menurutnya itu adalah benda berharga. Mungkin terlihat sepele bagi yang mengetahuinya, karena benda itu hanyalah selembar sapu tangan biasa.

Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah sapu tangannya. Sapu tangan seperti itu pasti banyak yang menjual. Kalaupun mau, Naruto bisa saja membelinya kembali. Masalahnya adalah orang yang memberikan sapu tangan bewarna _baby blue_ itu. Karena 'dia', sapu tangan yang telah kusam itu jadi amat berarti.

 _Drrtt.. drrtt.._

Ponsel Naruto bergetar. Dari Shikamaru,

"Shikamaru, bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukannya?" sembur Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

" _Tenanglah, Naruto.. Aku sudah menemukannya. Nanti sore temui aku di tempat biasa,"_

 _Tut.. tut.._ Sambungan diputus. Naruto berdecak sebal. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, ia belum menemukan sapu tangan yang dicarinya.

Kembali ia mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya. Saat membuka beberapa tumpukan barang lama yang ia simpan dalam kardus, tangannya dibuat bergetar ketika menyentuh suatu benda. Kecil dan terasa halus di telapak tangan. Diremas pelan sapu tangan itu. Benda yang ia cari sejak tadi. Benda berharga dari orang yang berharga. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas. Tetes demi tetes air menyeruak lalu jatuh dari kelopak matanya, membasahi sapu tangan mungil bewarna biru muda di genggamannya.

"Lavender- _chan_.."

Selajutnya hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Namanya Namikaze Hinata. Tapi kenapa kau membawaku di kediaman keluarga Hyuga?" Naruto protes. Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya merasa jengah. Diketuk pelan kepala Naruto dengan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa. Temannya itu benar-benar membuatnya harus dua kali lebih bersabar.

"Kau ini kenapa tak kunjung paham, Naruto? Tentu saja ini rumah dari gadis itu sebelum namanya berganti menjadi Namikaze,"

Naruto manggut-manggut, "Oh.. seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi, Shikamaru.."

"Dan harusnya kau sudah tahu tanpa harus kuberitahu, Naruto.."

Saat keduanya sibuk berdebat, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara deheman yang cukup keras dari arah belakang. Naruto dan Shikamaru menoleh bersamaan. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya melirik satu sama lain, saling melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama lewat isyarat mata masing-masing, begitu melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan mata menyipit –mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa ini? Dan.. Siapa kalian?" tanya lelaki asing itu dengan nada datar dan dingin. Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung berpikir jika orang ini sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke. Terutama wajah tanpa emosinya itu.

Shikamaru angkat bicara, "Kami minta maaf sebelumnya. Apa benar dulu Namikaze Hinata tinggal di sini?"

Tatapan lelaki itu makin menajam, "Ada urusan apa kalian dengan Hinata? Hinata sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi,"

"Kami sudah tahu hal itu, kami hanya ingin-"

"Kalau sudah tahu, lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini!" suara lelaki itu meninggi. Wajahnya mengeluarkan guratan emosi. Ia tak mau mendengar apapun lagi soal Namikaze Hinata. Bukan karena benci, namun karena tak sanggup.

"Tapi ada hal yang harus kami tanyakan soal Hinata- _san_. Penting.." Naruto maju selangkah di depan Shikamaru. Matanya berkilat serius. Tangannya mengepal. Mencengkram erat sapu tangan biru di genggamannya hingga kusut. Belum sempat mengutarakan maksud, dirinya dibuat bungkam begitu melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki asing tadi. Mata lelaki itu begitu mirip dengan sosok Namikaze Hinata. Bewarna ungu pucat, menyerupai bulan purnama.

"Kau..." tuding keduanya bersamaan. Bukan Naruto dan Shikamaru, melainkan Naruto dengan lelaki itu. Tak diduga, rupanya lelaki itu sama terkejutnya ketika melihat jelas sosok Naruto. _Begitu mirip_ , pikirnya.

"Anda siapanya Hinata- _san_?" Naruto bertanya terlebih dulu. Sejak tadi ia sudah penasaran dengan lelaki asing ini.

"Aku kakaknya Hinata. Hyuga Neji.." Neji menghela nafas sebentar, "Dan kau, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata?"

"Saya ingin memastikan beberapa hal. Mungkin anda tak akan percaya, tapi saya harus tetap memastikannya. Saya hanya ingin agar semuanya cepat selesai. Ini tentang adik anda, Hinata-"

"Paman Neji!"

Ketiganya menoleh. Dua diantara mereka membelalakan mata saat sosok kecil itu berlari mendekat. Diam-diam Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu berpaling lagi menatap anak kecil yang sudah berada dalam gendongan Neji, kemudian menatap Naruto lagi. Apakah ini lelucon? Sejak kapan Naruto punya anak? Keduanya terlalu mirip untuk sebuah kebetulan.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja," ajak Neji.

.

.

.

"Hinata sering datang ke mimpimu?" Neji bertanya tak percaya akan cerita Naruto yang bilang bahwa adiknya selalu mendatangi pemuda itu dalam mimpi.

"Benar. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Alasan Hinata- _san_ sering datang ke mimpiku bisa jadi karena ini.." Naruto menunjukan selembar sapu tangan biru yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Neji yang melihat benda itu terperangah. Memorinya langsung teringat akan celotehan Hinata yang tanpa henti dulu. Tentang seorang anak kecil yang manis dan menggemaskan.

"Pantas saja. Kukira kau sudah melupakannya,"

"Aku memang sempat lupa dengannya. Bahkan aku tak sampai mengenali wajahnya lewat mimpi. Kemarin saat mencari tahu, barulah aku ingat kembali. Lavender- _chan_.." Naruto tersenyum sekilas saat mengingat sosok Hinata.

"Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakak, ah.. atau mungkin ibuku sendiri. Haha.. Aku sungguh kejam karena melupakannya begitu saja. Sosoknya begitu baik. Ia persis seperti malaikat. Dan sapu tangan ini.." dipandanginya sebentar sapu tangan itu dengan miris, "Sapu tangan ini adalah benda berharga yang kumiliki darinya. Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan mengembalikan sapu tangan ini," Naruto menunduk dalam, "Tapi Tuhan berkata lain. Dia terlalu menyanyangi Hinata- _san_ hingga menyuruhnya pulang terlebih dulu. Itu wajar, karena Hinata- _san_ adalah sosok yang amat baik.."

"Dari tadi kau terus saja bicara. Kau tak mau mendengar ceritaku? Ini juga tentang Hinata," ujar Neji menyadarkan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, lelaki bermata biru itu harus tahu.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya Hinata dan suaminya, Menma, tidak mati dalam kebakaran itu,"

Tubuh Naruto menegang, "M-maksudmu, Hinata- _san_ masih hidup?"

Percayalah, Naruto hampir melompat kegirangan seperti orang yang baru menang undian, jika saja Neji tak menunjukan rupa sedihnya, "Bukan itu maksudku. Sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi, Hinata dan Menma sudah tiada. Mereka berdua dibunuh dengan kejam oleh musuh Menma. Awalnya tak ada yang tahu tentang ini, begitu juga denganku. Aku sendiri pun tak menyangka, ternyata di luar sana Menma punya musuh, padahal dia lelaki yang baik,"

" _Mungkinkah karena itu, tubuh Hinata-san di mimpiku jadi berlumuran darah semua? Sungguh tragis sekali,"_ batin Naruto iba.

"Kebakaran itu terjadi hanya untuk menutup peristiwa yang sebenarnya. Walau polisi mengatakan hal itu sebagai pembunuhan berencana, tapi tetap saja kejadian yang sesungguhnya tak seperti itu. Untung saja pelakunya sudah ditangkap.."

"Lalu di mana mereka sekarang? Maksudku, orang yang membunuh Hinata- _san_ dan suaminya," tanya Shikamaru setelah lama terdiam mendengarkan.

"Para manusia biadab itu sudah menemui takdir mereka yang sesungguhnya. Kematian.. sama seperti Hinata dan Menma, nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa,"

"Lalu anak kecil tadi.." Shikamaru menggantungkan kata-katanya, "Siapa dia?"

Neji tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Matanya mengerling kepada Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu kikuk sendiri. Memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Namanya Boruto. Namikaze Boruto. Dia putra adikku. Kasihan dia. Di usianya yang masih dua tahun, ia harus ditinggal kedua orang tuanya untuk selamanya. Beruntung karena dia adalah anak yang tegar,"

Demi Tuhan.. bahkan namanya pun hampir sama. Apa benar itu tidak disengaja? "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa ayahnya?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

Neji mendelik, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ayahnya adalah Menma. Suami Hinata. Kau pikir adikku itu seperti apa, hah?"

"Maafkan aku. Hanya saja.."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, begini..." sebelum itu Neji melirik Naruto kembali, "Kau juga dengarkanlah!"

"Emm.. baiklah," kata Naruto pasrah.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan sore itu. Menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang sudah mulai menguning dan kering. Di ujung barat cakrawala mentari hampir menghilang di balik peraduan. Menyisakan bias-bias jingga kemerahan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil merasakan hawa tenang yang menembus sampai ke rongga dadanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati. Bebannya perlahan mulai terangkat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuket bunga lily dengan setangkai bunga lavender yang terselip di tengah-tengah. Sementara tangan kirinya masih setia menggenggam sapu tangan biru muda.

Naruto berdiri di sana. Di dekat pusara bertuliskan nama Namikaze Hinata. Sebelum pulang dari kediaman Hyuga, Naruto sempat bertanya pada Neji di mana tempat peristirahatan terakhir Hinata. Naruto memutuskan untuk datang sendiri tanpa ditemani Shikamaru. Sahabatnya itu sudah terlalu banyak membantunya. Untuk sekarang saja, ia ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menguatkan hati. Bagaimanapun ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sindiri agar tetap tegar. Dipandanginya dengan seksama nama Namikaze Hinata yang terukir di sana.

"Hei, Lavender - _chan_.. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau pasti baik-baik saja bukan di sana? Oh ya, kau masih mengingatku kan? Dulu aku sering mengikutimu seperti kucing kecil kemanapun kau pergi. Yah.. kau memang bukan siapa-siapaku, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu kegirangan saat melihatmu. Kau tahu sendiri kan waktu itu aku begitu kecil. Naif dan tak tahu apa-apa," Naruto tersenyum getir. Diusap pelan nisan tempat Hinata dikebumikan.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu waktu itu padaku. Apakah kau risih atau senang terhadap anak kecil sepertiku, yang kutahu kau selalu tertawa saat bersamaku. Aku pun berpikir bahwa kau sangat menyayangiku. Benar begitu kan?"

Malam hampir menyelimuti. Satu bintang muncul di angkasa. Naruto menengadah menatap bintang itu, "Kau tahu, aku sangat sedih begitu dengar kau meninggalkan kota di mana aku tinggal. Bahkan ibuku sendiri sampai kuwalahan menangani diriku yang tak berhenti menangis. Ibu bilang aku harus membiarkanmu pergi demi kebahagianmu. Itu karena kau pergi untuk mengikat janji dengan cinta sejatimu. Ibu juga bilang kelak aku juga akan sepertimu. Menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri,"

Naruto meletakkan buket bunga yang tadi ia genggam di atas pusara Hinata, "Maafkan aku karena sempat lupa denganmu. Tapi sungguh, aku tak ingin melupakanmu. Mungkin ada untungnya juga kau terus menghantuiku lewat mimpi, hehe.. aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Lavender- _chan_.. atas semuanya,"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan ini kepadamu secara langsung, tapi yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? mungkin Tuhan belum menghendaki pertemuan kita kembali. Saat ingin kuberikan ini kepada kakakmu, dia bilang kalau aku lebih berhak menyimpannya, karena ini adalah pemberian darimu untukku yang sangat berharga,"

Naruto berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Bersiap untuk berlalu dari sana. Sebelum kakinya melangkah meninggalkan area pemakaman, sekali lagi matanya memandang dalam makam Hinata. Senyum kecilnya mengembang kala netranya bergulir ke salah satu makam yang berada tepat di sebelah makam Hinata. Bibirnya seperti menggumamkan sesuatu,

 _Kau begitu beruntung memiliki istri malaikat seperti Lavender-chan. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku yakin kalian berdua pasti bahagia di surga sana. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Aku –Uzumaki Naruto, pulang dulu, Lavender-chan. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Sampaikan salamku juga pada Menma-san. Sayonara..._

Sebelum benar-benar beranjak, lelaki bermata biru itu seperti merasakan sesuatu membelai kepalanya. Hanya angin, namun terasa lain. Sekilas, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah pohon maple yang tumbuh di dekat pusara Hinata. Naruto bergeming. Ia tak tahu apakah harus senang, terkejut, atau takut. Di depannya berdiri seorang wanita berbalut gaun ungu bersama seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik sama sepertinya. Katakan padanya kalau ini nyata dan bukan sekedar halusinasinya. Mereka berdua, Hinata dan Menma tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Memperhatikan dengan seksama, sepertinya sosok Hinata juga mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Perasaanya meluap setelah mengartikan kalimat yang keluar dari gerak bibir Hinata.

 _Terima kasih, Naruto-kun..._

Pada akhirnya semua berjalan pada takdir masing-masing.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

A/N:

Tambah bingung? Saya juga.. #digampar. Sebenarnya saya pengen ngejelasin lagi, bagaimana Naruto sama Hinata bisa ketemu, juga tentang Boruto yang bisa mirip Naruto. Tapi takutnya nanti kepanjangan, hehe..

Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, bisa corat-coret langsung di kolom review.

Sekian.. dan sekali lagi, _Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day's 8th_.

Terima kasih.

Review please...


End file.
